Forgotten Me?
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten. All is good for the Niccals family till Paula returns. She wants revenge for all that Murdoc put her through. To do this, she goes after the only thing that has any value in Murdoc's life: his family! Takes place two years later.


It was early in York as the sun slowly rises in the sky. In a blue two story house, snores could be heard from a bedroom upstairs.

Laying in a large double bed, is a 32 year old man with black hair and he has tan skin with a green hue to it. He rolled to his side, facing the window, sleeping peacefully. The sun's light shined in through the open curtains, lighting up the man's face.

He groaned and opened his eyes to shut them quickly. "Sweet Satan, someone turn off the sun." growled Murdoc. He pulled the blanket over his head, trying to go back to sleep.

Sadly, sleep alluded him, so he reached his hand out, looking for his cell phone. Once found, he checked the time. It was 7:13 in the morning, why were the curtains pulled open?

Murdoc then paused and pulled the blankets off to look to his side. He was alone in bed, where was 2D? Murdoc looked to his phone to see that it was August 21, the date seemed familiar. It then hit Murdoc and he got out of bed.

How could he forget, it's Emily's first day of school, she was starting the second grade today! Murdoc grabbed his long sleeve gray shirt, slipping it on with his jeans. He walked downstairs to walk down the hall, taking a right to enter the kitchen.

Standing by the table, was a 31 year old man with spiky blue hair, complete black eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt with long white sleeves, and simple jeans.

"I was wondering when you were getting up." said 2D. "Why didn't you wake me, especially today." asked Murdoc. "You looked like you needed the sleep." said 2D.

The Satanist sighed and kissed his husband deeply. "Next time wake me, it's not everyday our little girl starts second grade." said Murdoc. "Okay Mudsy." smiled 2D. Murdoc smiled too but looked around.

"So where is she?" asked Murdoc. "Still in her room, she can't decide what to wear." said 2D, laughing a bit. "Seriously, she's seven years old and already having clothing issues, damn, what'll happen when she's a teenager?" asked Murdoc.

The bluenette laughed a bit when a small child walked in. She has long brown hair in a braid,and tan skin. She was wearing a light blue sun dress with white and pink sneakers. "How do I look?" asked Emily.

"Adorable." gushed 2D. "You'll have all the boys drooling for you." mocked Murdoc. "Ew, gross, Daddy that isn't funny." giggled Emily. "And yet you laugh." said Murdoc.

He picked her up and the small girl hugged him happily. "Love you Daddy." said Emily. "Love you too, you little monkey." said Murdoc. She starts eeping like a monkey, making the couple laugh.

"Alright, let's have breakfast now, school starts at 8:00." said 2D. The family sat down where pancakes waited for them. Emily happily ate a big mouth full while Murdoc sipped his coffee.

"Slow down or you'll choke." warned 2D. "But Mommy, it's so good." whined Emily. "Then savor it instead of eating like a starved wolf." said Murdoc, taking a bite of his food. Emily simple stuck her tongue out and continued to eat.

"She has your sass." teased 2D. "Ya, and that's gonna be a problem in the future, I just know it." sighed Murdoc. The family continued to eat and soon they were done.

"Mommy, it's 7:34." said Emily. "I know, we better get going." said 2D. He gathered the dishes to put them in the sink.

As he did this, Emily grabs her backpack, which was pink and had Hello Kitty on it. Murdoc grabbed his car keys and slipped on his Cuban heeled boots. "Everyone ready?" asked Murdoc.

Emily sprinted out the door while 2D put on his black and white trainers. "Never seen a kid so excited for school before." said Murdoc. "She wants to see her friends, don't forget they all went to Summer Camp." said 2D. "Bullshit waste of money, kids need freedom for the Summer, not a prison yard that teaches them about shit, they have school for that." huffed Murdoc.

2D just shook his head and kissed the older man's nose. "Come on, Emily is waiting by the car already." said 2D. Murdoc nods and the couple walk out the door. Emily is standing, tapping her foot by Murdoc's car.

It was the same black car he drove back in England, only now it sported a white star on both sides. It was a miracle Murdoc got the car over here, though the Satanist did mention he had 'friends' who could help him. Well, 2D had no idea what that meant, and decided not to question it.

Murdoc unlocked the car and Emily crawled into the back. 2D sat down in the passenger's seat and they were soon off.

"So you excited?" asked 2D. "Ya, my friends sent me letters all Summer talking about all the fun they had, they even made something for me." said Emily. "So they allow letter writing at that jailhouse?" asked Murdoc, smirking. "Daddy, camp isn't a prison." laughed Emily. "That you know of." teased Murdoc.

2D shook his head as the seven year old kicked her feet a bit. "Are we there yet?" asked Emily. "Almost, we're about to make the turn." said Murdoc.

Emily smiled big as they turned down a long driveway, seeing the large three story brick building. They passed the school sign which read 'York Community Elementary School', and it was also welcoming students back. Murdoc pulled up to the front where a bunch of other kids were.

"Okay, have a good day." said 2D. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." said Emily. She kissed both of her parents and got out of the car. She shut the door and ran towards the building.

"Hm, another school year has started, which means we're alone for the next seven hours." said Murdoc. "That we are." agreed 2D. Murdoc pulled away from the school and started the drive back home.

"Wait, what about work?" asked 2D. "I have the day off remember, that gas leak?" asked Murdoc. 2D nodded as he thought of Murdoc's job. He'd gotten a job working as a security officer down at the York Historical Museum. He worked the day shifts, but he got paid a good amount.

However a pipe in the building burst, releasing gas. It wouldn't be fixed till tomorrow.

"Then I guess lucky me." said 2D. They soon arrived home and the couple went inside. "Now, you get that sweet ass of yours upstairs and wait for me, I need to feed Cortez." said Murdoc. "Okay." said 2D.

"Good, you best be undressed by the time I get up there." said Murdoc. "I usual am." said 2D. Murdoc grinned lustfully, making 2D roll his eyes.

He then headed for the stairs, and as he passed by Murdoc leans over and slaps his ass, making the bluenette jump. "Hey, save the foreplay for the bedroom." said 2D. "Oh believe me, I plan too." grinned Murdoc. 2D laughs and heads upstairs to their bedroom. Murdoc watches him and sighs to head down the hall for his office.

His office being where he kept all his Satanic stuff locked up so that neither 2D or Emily could get it. The Satanist enters his office to see shelves full of Satanic books, jars of human and animal parts and a few scrolls with ritual instructions on it. Around were small tables with skulls holding melted candles, a few alcohol bottles, and some artifacts.

On the desk before him were papers, work papers, not Satanic ones, a desk lamp and finally a monkey's paw. Sitting on the Monkey's paw is a beautiful raven with gleaming eyes. This is Cortez, Murdoc's pet raven.

Murdoc opened a drawer on the desk, pulling out a jar full of worms. Cortez cawed loudly, hopping off his perch to stand before the Satanist. "Emily's gone, school started for her." said Murdoc.

He pulled out a fat worm, feeding it to the raven. "I have the day off so Stuart is all mine for the next seven hours, then after that I get to spend time with my little girl." mused Murdoc. Cortez cooed in agreement, opening his beak for another worm.

Murdoc fed it to him and put the jar away. "Hm, it's just another day in paradise, ain't it Cortez, I got Stuart, I have a daughter, and I'm more sane." said Murdoc. Cortez nodded his head before returning to his perch. Murdoc stroked the bird's head and turned to leave.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Stuart's waiting upstairs." said Murdoc. The Satanist shut the door and the raven flew from the desk to an coat rack that held a dark green Vietnam jacket and a big scythe. Cortez perched on the scythe, cawing lightly.

The raven agreed with Murdoc, it truly was another day in paradise.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well here it is, the sequel to 'Forgotten'. Things seems to be going well for Murdoc, but how long will that last? What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
